Gary Graham
| Place of birth = Long Beach, California, USA | Characters = Soval (primary character); Tanis ( ) | image2 = Soval 2155.jpg }} Gary Graham has played two roles on Star Trek: the Ocampa Tanis in the Star Trek: Voyager episode , and (more prominently) Vulcan ambassador Soval on Star Trek: Enterprise. He was once considered for the roles of both Benjamin Sisko and Captain Janeway before the decision was made for Janeway to be female and for Sisko to be an African-American. Beyond the realm of Star Trek, he is probably best known for playing Matt Sikes in the short-lived television series and several subsequent TV movies along with Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Ron Fassler, Tiny Ron, Kerrie Keane, and Wayne Péré. Graham also had a recurring role on the short-lived television series , three episodes of which were directed by Cliff Bole. "Gary is a great actor," Bole later stated. (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #15) A collection of his Soval costumes was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay. In 2007, Graham was set to star alongside John Billingsley in a planned zombie series, entitled Alive, which featured Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Denise and Michael Okuda in the creative staff. However, the series was scrapped. Gary's first feature film role was in the film Lost on Paradise Island (1975, with Jorge Cervera, Jr.). His other film role was with George C. Scott in the 1970s film Hardcore (1979, with Marc Alaimo, Leslie Ackerman, Bibi Besch, Tracey Walter, and Ed Begley, Jr.). His feature film roles in the 1980s include The Hollywood Knights (1980, with Charles Stewart), the hit film All the Right Moves (1983, with Mel Winkler, Terry O'Quinn, and Dick Miller), The Arrogant (1988). Gary starred in the WWII movie The Last Warrior (1989, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa). During the 1990s, Gary starred in some other films, including the cult classic sci-fi film Robot Jox (1990, with Robert Sampson, Jeffrey Combs, Ian Patrick Williams, and Jason Marsden), His other 1990s movies include Man Trouble (1992, with Michael McKean, Saul Rubinek, David Clennon, Raymond Cruz, Ken Thorley, and Rob LaBelle), Necronomicon: Book of the Dead (1993, with Jeffrey Combs, Richard Lynch, David Warner, and Dennis Christopher), Flight of the Dove (1996), To Die Quietly (1997), Steel (1997, with Charles Napier, Kerrie Keane, Eric Pierpoint, Tim de Zarn, and Rick Worthy), Running Woman (1998, with Andrew Robinson, Anthony Crivello, Faith C. Salie, Mike Gomez, and David L. Crowley). Gary's 2000s feature films include Siren (2006), Plugged (2007, with Dominic Keating and Ethan Phillips), Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2007, with Walter Koenig, Alan Ruck, Nichelle Nichols, Garrett Wang, J.G. Hertzler, Tim Russ, Chase Masterson, Ethan Phillips, Cirroc Lofton, William Wellman Jr., Daamen J. Krall, Crystal Allen, Lawrence Montaigne, James Cawley, John Carrigan, Grace Lee Whitney, Jeffery Quinn, Arlene Martel, Jack Donner, Tanya Lemani, Celeste Yarnall, Patrick Bell, Giovanna Contini, David Dufrane, Ron M. Gates, Danielle Porter, Sky Douglas Conway, Amy Ulen, Bobby Rice, Scott Nakada, Joel Bellucci, and Jeff Mailhotte), Mistaken Identity (2008, with Jonathan Newkerk), InAlienable (2008, with Walter Koenig, Courtney Peldon, Alan Ruck, Patricia Tallman, Erick Avari, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Andrew Koenig, Marina Sirtis, Lisa Locicero, J.G. Herzler, Richard Herd, Jeff Rector, and Judy Levitt). In the 2010s, his feature films include Quantum Quest: A Cassini Odyssey (2010, with Chris Pine, William Shatner, Robert Picardo, Brent Spiner, and Jason Alexander), Dreams Awake (2011), Action Hero (2012, with Brian Thompson, Ian Patrick Williams). Appearances in Star Trek File:Tanis (Ocampa).jpg|Tanis File:Soval (mirror).jpg|Soval (mirror) Appearances as Soval * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * GaryGraham.com - official site * * de:Gary Graham es:Gary Graham nl:Gary Graham Graham, Gary Graham, Gary Graham, Gary